I Can Change
"I Can Change" is a song from the 1999 animated film South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut. It features Saddam Hussein trying to convince his lover Satan that he can reform. The song is performed by Hussein's voice actor and series co-creator Matt Stone and Satan's voice actor and series co-creator Trey Parker. Lyrics |-|Film= Some people say that I'm a bad guy They may be right, they may be right But it's not as if I don't try I just f*ck up, try as I might But I can change, I can change I can learn to keep my promises, I swear it I'll open up my heart, and I will share it Any minute now I will be born again Yes, I can change, I can change I know that I've been a dirty little bastard I like to kill, I like to maim, yes I'm insane, But it's okay, 'cause I can change! It's not my fault that I'm so evil It's society, society You see my parents were sometimes abusive And it made a prick of me But I can change, I can change (What if you remain a sandy little butthole?) Hey Satan Don't be such a twit, Mother Theresa wont have sh*t on me Just watch, just watch me change Here I go I'm changing Ahh! Hut, hut, hut, hut, hut, hut, hut, hut Ahh! |-|Soundtrack= Some people say that I'm a bad guy They may be right, they may be right But it's not as if I don't try I just f*ck up, try as I might But I can change, I can change I can learn to keep my promises, I swear it I'll open up my heart, and I will share it Any minute now I will be born again Yes, I can change, I can change I know that I've been a dirty little bastard I like to kill, I like to maim, yes I'm insane, But it's okay, 'cause I can change! It's not my fault that I'm so evil It's society, society You see my parents were sometimes abusive And it made a prick of me But I can change, I can change I can learn to keep my promises, I know it I'll open up my heart, and I will show it Any minute now I will be born again But what if you never change? What if you remain a sandy little butthole? Hey Satan Don't be such a twit, Mother Theresa wont have sh*t on me Just watch, just watch me change Here I go I'm changing Ahh! Hut, hut, hut, hut, hut, hut, hut, hut Ahh! Hey Satan |-|Violent Femmes= Some people say that I'm a bad guy They may be right, They may be wrong But it's not as if I don't try, I just mess up And I go wrong But I can change, I can change, I can learn to keep my promises I swear it Open up my heart and I will dare it Any minute now I swear I'll share it Oh it's strange, yes it's strange, Though I guess it's quite clear, I killed an antelope and deer, And there's no home on my range Yes, I'm a little deranged But I can change It's not my fault that I'm so evil It's society, sobriety You know my momma picked cotton And my daddy Boll Weevil It was history, it wasn't me But I can change, I can change, I can learn to keep my promises I know it Open up my heart and I will show it Any minute passed 'til I outgrow it You'll never change You'll never change You'll always be a dog with me Yes, but don't be such a boob, Manna from heaven shall be my food My acts of past were misconstrued And God above will watch me change And while I'm changing, I'll be changing, I'm gonna CHANGE! Soon... But I can change, I can change I can learn to keep my promises I swear it Open up my heart and I will dare it Any minute now I swear I'll share it, I'm gonna change Other Appearances *The song was featured on the soundtrack album South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut (Music from and Inspired by the Motion Picture) with slightly altered and extended lyrics. *The soundtrack also featured a version entitled "I Swear It (I Can Change)" by punk rock band Violent Femmes, with completely different lyrics. Gallery Images TMBR.jpg big_1471519336_image.jpg South_park_BLU_8.png big_1460935635_image.jpg Videos I Can Change - Saddam Hussein (South Park The Movie)|Film South Park Bigger, Longer & Uncut 10 I Can Change|Soundtrack Violent Femmes - I Swear It (I Can Change)|Violent Femmes Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Duets Category:South Park Songs